Kuninkaiden kilta
by Vilma. N
Summary: Maan hallitsija on murhattu, ja hänen ystävänsä yrittävät parhaansa mukaan suojella nuorta kruununperijää vihollisilta. Mutta entä sitten, kun paljastuu ettei tämän elämä olekaan heidän käsissään?


No niin, en ole pahemmin tänne ficcejä kirjoitellut, mutta nyt siihen tulee muutos! Koska olen nykyisin kovan luokan Hetalia-fani, päätinpä kirjoittaa siitä tarinan tänne.

Hommana on se, että tämä on muokattu eräästä vanhasta novellikokoelmastani, ja kesti hetken sovitella hahmot "paikoilleen". Muuten tämä olisi tullut tänne aikaisemmin kuin vasta nyt.

Ai joo, en omista hahmoja, ne kaikki kuuluvat Himaruya Hidekazille!

Mutta nyt olkaa hyvä, ficci alkaa tässä ja nyt!

luku _Kokoontuminen_

Ulkona oli hiljaista ja pimeää. Kaupungin kivikadut olivat myöhäisen ajankohdan vuoksi tyhjillään, sillä kaikki asukkaat olivat vetäytyneet koteihinsa nukkumaan. Ainoastaan asialliseen virkapukuun sonnustautunut vartija käveli ympäriinsä lyhdyn kanssa sen valaistessa hänelle tietä.

Toisin kuin muissa taloissa, erään tyylikkään vanhan kerrostalon ikkunassa lepatti yhä valo, vaikkakin hyvin himmeä sellainen. Se oli peräisin eräästä puolirikkinäisestä öljylampusta, joka oli sijoitettu hämärässä työhuoneessa sijaitsevalle täyspuiselle pöydälle. Vaikka liekki todellakin oli pieni, se riitti silti näyttämään pöydän ääressä istuvalle henkilölle selkeästi hänen lukemansa kirjan sivuja. Huoneessa vallitsi syvä hiljaisuus, jonka rikkoi vain heikko kahina tämän poninhäntäisen miehen kääntäessä sivua. Opus näytti hyvin vanhalta- sen paperi oli rusehtavan sävyistä, ja niiden raunat repeilleet monesta kohtaa. Myös teksti näytti oudolta, mutta vaikutti kuitenkin siltä että mies ymmärsi sitä vallan mainiosti.

Vanha seinäkello naputti vastapäisellä seinällä. Mies hätkähti, kun sen kumea lyöntiääni kajahti äkkiä koko asunnon läpi. Yhdeksän lyöntiä. Hän oli jo myöhässä.

Poninhäntäinen mies läimäytti nopeasti kirjan kannet kiinni ja suunnisti ulos huoneesta. Hänen asuntonsa ei ollut kovinkaan suuri, mutta riitti aivan hyvin sille ajalle, mitä hän siellä oleili. Eli periaatteessa sen mitä hän nukkui.

Mies nappasi takkinsa ja sujautti sen taskuun jonkin paperin. Sitten hän avasi huoneistonsa ulko-oven, ja lähti kiireesti mutta kuitenkin hipi hiljaa varoen herättämästä naapureitaan kohti kerrostalon uloskäyntiä.

Ilma oli viileä, ja mies harmitteli paksumman takkinsa unohtumista sisälle, vaikka hän käyttikin yleensä juuri sitä takkia. Onneksi mitään ei ollut kuitenkaan jäänyt kyseisen vaatekappaleen säilytysosiin, sillä silloin koko homma olisi kaatunut kertaheitolla. Mutta kaikki oli mukana. Avaimet, kirje, kello ja onnea tuova kissalelu. Ilman sitä hän ei suostunut lähtemään minnekkään.

Pitkä matka miehellä ei tosin ollut. Hän nimittäin käveli vain tien toisella puolella olevan pihavajan luokse. Se oli tuskin leikkimökkiä isompi, ja mies joutui pienestä koostaan huolimatta kumartua oviaukossa. Kaikkialla oli hämähäkinseittejä ja muuta likaa, mutta siivotakkaan ei auttanut. Se olisi ollut liian epäillyttävää.

Vilkaistuaan ikkunasta, ettei vartijaa näkynyt missään, hän nosti lattiassa sijaitsevasta rautarenkaasta luukun ilmaan. Luukun alapuolella kaartuivat jyrkät kiviportaat, joita mies lähti varovasti laskeutumaan. Aivan pimeää ei ollut, sillä ensimmäisen mutkan takana paistoi seinämään kiinitetty lamppu. Siltikin hän oli vähän väliä kompuroida omiin jalkoihinsa.

Kolmenkymmenen portaan jälkeen mies saapui ovelle. Hän oli laskeutunut maan alla hiukkasen yli kymmenen metriä, joten oli aika kummallista että siellä oli ovi. Mutta mies ryhtyi kaivelemaan taskujaan löytääkseen avaimensa. Saatuaan nipun käsiinsä hän työnsi automaattisesti ainoan kaiverruksella koristellun avaimen lukkoon ja käänsi sitä. Kuului terävä naksahdus, ja painaessaan kahvan alas ovi aukeni narahtaen.

Oven toisella puolella ei ollut lainkaan niin rujoa kuin mitä olisi kuvitellut. Käytävässä, johon mies oli tullut, paloivat valot niin katossa kuin seinilläkin. Lattia kiilteli puhtauttaan, ja seinää koristivat siihen maalatut taidokkaat kuvat. Hän ei kuitenkaan jäänyt ihailemaan niitä, vaan lähti oven peräässään suljettuaan kävelemään rivakasti kohti käytävän päässä olevia pariovia. Niiden luona hän kuitenkin pysähtyi. Muut eivät tulisi ilahtumaan hänen kertomistaan uutisista lainkaan. Mutta ei auttanut, hänen oli pakko mennä sisälle.

Niinpä mies tarttui ovien pyörökahvoihin ja veti ne sutjakkaasti auki. Huone, johon hänellä oli nyt suora näköyhteys, oli suorakulmion mallinen. Se ei ollut iso, päinvastoin: se oli kohtuuttoman pieni heidän tarkoituksiinsa. Mutta jotenkin sinne oli onnistuttu mahduttamaan pitkulainen mahonkipöytä, jonka äärellä istui tällä hetkellä kuusi ihmistä, vaikka paikkoja olisi ollut viisitoista.

-Olet myöhässä, Yao.


End file.
